


12

by kimheechulmiki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheechulmiki/pseuds/kimheechulmiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's letter to Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12

**Author's Note:**

> Another DBSK YooSu fuc that I posted earlier in Live Journal.

Park YooChun examined his reflection in the small square mirror he held in his hands and sighed. Is that another wrinkle? he wondered to himself. Clicking his tongue impatiently he turned the mirror face down and smoothened the table runner on the short rectangular table before him.

The table runner was once a deep sapphire blue bordered by small white flowers that had now turned a drab shade of grey. Pushing aside the book that he was reading he picked up his cup and sipped his tea. He frowned slightly as he swallowed the tepid light green liquid. He hated cold tea but was too lazy to brew another pot.

“Soo-ah...” He started to call his husband but stopped when he suddenly remembered that JunSu wasn’t at home. He gave himself a mental shake as he stood up.  
“Where is this boy?” YooChun grumbled to himself. The young ones now have no sense time at all!

Boy? No their son, Yoseob was no longer the obedient boy but had grown up with a stubborn streak in him. For the past few months they have been at loggerheads and it was all because of his current love named Bang Cheol Yong.

In fact the younger man who was working and living in the city was reluctant to leave his boyfriend whose nick name was Mir to return home for that weekend. YoSeob had made the usual excuses but YooChun had put his foot down and demanded his and JunSu’s only son to come home.

Things weren’t always like this between them for in the past YoSeob was the perfect son showered with the love from both parents. YooChun wondered where they went wrong, maybe they shouldn’t have left him alone in Seoul. But their son had a successful career and it wouldn’t be fair to drag him back to the countryside.

“Abeoji? Good morning,” a man’s voice suddenly called out snapping YooChun out of his musings. He sharply turned his head to see the very man in question inquired as the former slid open the door to enter his study.

“YoSeobie?”

YoSeob huge dark brown eyes met YooChun’s for a second before quickly lowering his gaze once more towards the floor.

You’re late! YooChun bit his angry retort just in time as he knew that would only renew the anger in both of them, like the last time. No, YooChun calmed himself, Let it go just this once and for the sake of peace be patient. The main reason for calling YoSeob over was to talk things through and if possible find a solution that would make both parties happy.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” YooChun said. Has he grown deaf that he didn’t even hear YoSeob’s car? Or maybe he was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice.

“Umm..”

An awkward silence past between the two men as they each struggled with what to say next. YeoSeob broke the silence first when he stooped to pick up his father’s teapot.

“Your tea is cold abeoji, I’ll get you a fresh pot,” YoSeob said and without waiting for a reply hurried off in the direction of the kitchen.

YooChun found it hard to believe the gangly baby that had come into both his and JunSu’s lives 12 years ago was now this strong and handsome young man. Both he and JunSu had decided when they were in their mid 30’s that they were both ready to add another member to their family and had then adopted the ten year old boy they named YoSeob.

Together they brought up the child, who had chosen to call YooChun, abeoji and JunSu, appa. When asked why the child had merely giggled and gave them each a hug and a kiss. JunSu decided that one child was enough as he said YooChun himself was a child that never seem to grow up.

A cool breeze fluttered in through the long windows facing the inner courtyard of their home making YooChun turned towards it and his eyes fell on the old apple tree and the low wide bench under it. A small smile crept its way onto his aged face.

JunSu had built the bench with his own two hands and presented it to him for his birthday. YooChun still remembered JunSu hammering away the whole night just so that YooChun could have breakfast on it the next morning.

“Oh Su...” YooChun sighed deeply before he rummaged through his desk. It took him a moment to find what he was looking for but he eventually did. Tucked away in one of the drawers was a sealed envelope addressed to him which had arrived weeks ago but he hadn’t bothered to open it. Perhaps it was time to read the contents.

Slipping the envelope into his pocket he left his room and made his way passed the kitchen. YooChun saw YoSeob staring at the wall lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to know what was weighing on his son’s mind. Ignoring his son the middle aged man ventured out towards the apple tree. It wasn’t his intention to torment his son but it wouldn’t hurt to wait.

Several years ago he and JunSu had decided to quit the city and settle down in the countryside. They both fell in love with this quaint house with the old apple tree and after discussing it thoroughly they got a loan to buy it and promptly moved to the village to farm potatoes.

YooChun kicked off his sandals before sitting on the bench and leaned against the tree trunk. He tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

“My love YooChun,” YooChun read out loud.  
JunSu had always called him that, to JunSu Park YooChun was that to him. JunSu started calling him so when he first found out his name.

“My...my love YooChun...” YooChun read again, this time his voice shook. That was a lump forming in his throat and he couldn’t swallow or breathe. Clutching the letter close to his chest YooChun took a deep breath as he steadied himself.

It was several weeks ago but he still remembered what JunSu said to him just before he left for their potato farm that was located a few kilometers away.

Flashback.  
“You know my love, we are turning into our parents,” JunSu said with that cute grin on his face.  
“Our parents?” A bewildered YooChun looked at JunSu.  
“YoSeob loves that what’s his name...”  
“Mir something,” YooChun scowled.  
“Let them be hmm? I mean we turned out okay,” JunSu nudged the sulky man.  
“I want someone better for our YoSeobie, someone who is more suitable...”  
“I believe my love, that’s exactly what your mother said,” JunSu chuckled as he pinched YooChun’s cheek.  
“For the love of ... Kim JunSu, that...that Mir, I mean what kind of nick name is that? And…and we know nothing about him or his family. He is far too young and doesn’t even have a proper job,” YooChun lamented.  
“We turned out okay,” JunSu merely repeated before kissing his husband. He then jumped into his truck and waved goodbye to YooChun.  
End of flashback.

“Yeah we turned out okay,” YooChun tearfully agreed. Sighing he dabbed his tears with the hem of his shirt and resumed reading the letter.

My love YooChun,   
You must be wondering why I wrote you this, but as you know I’m not very good with my words and often said the wrong things. So my love, I decided that a letter would be the best to convey my thoughts.  
But let me say that dear love, I love you so much. I knew it from the very second I laid my eyes on you. Remember when you stepped into that video shop that I used to work at?

I could never and will never forget that day. It was fated, and I fell head over heels in love with a man who wouldn’t even look at me. But then I eventually won you over with my er… charms didn’t I?

It wasn’t easy but I like to think that fate and luck was on my side. Through a colleague of yours I managed to know your sweet name, my love Park YooChun. I can still remember how surprised you were when I called out your name for the first time.

I must admit you were very honest when you told me several times that I wasn’t your type. My stubborn heart couldn’t take a no for an answer nor understand but when on to ask you out. Sadly you said no for all twelve times I asked you out.

But I wasn’t going to give up and finally after weeks of perseverance and countless hours of staring out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of you then you agree to go out with me. Later you told me it was so that I, the creep from the video shop would stop bugging you.

My love do you still remember our first date? I was so nervous I kept going to the toilet! To make matters worse I was broke! So I decided to take you on a train ride. I purposely chose the Y line because it was long so that I could spend more time with you.

It was an unforgettable ride which eventually came to an end as did the date but it also gave me hope as you gave me a smile and most importantly your phone number. My love, I couldn’t sleep that night.  
Little by little you fell in love with me too and the months ahead were filled with love and happiness.

Calm before the storm? Whoever coined that phrase must have foreseen our relationship, because the moment your parents found out about me, everything changed. They never liked or accepted me especially when their vision of a son-in-law was someone in the professional field and certainly not one who didn’t even finish middle school.

I never expected you to choose me over your family. For that my love I am eternally grateful. My love, I always regretted not making amends with your parents. I always felt guilty taking away from them their precious son. It made me determined to be a better man and work harder to ensure that you have a good life.

Who would think that the same thing would befall our YoSeob? Yes, at first I too was against his relationship with Mir. As a parent I want the best for my child but sometimes the best might not be what the child wants. 

Let him follow his heart.

We had our ups and down although you often reassured me that you are happy. But I know life with me wasn’t exactly made out of a bed of roses. Thank you dear love for standing by me and just being with me all these years. You made me a very happy man and I hope to make you happy for many many more.   
I also hope, my love that our son would be as blessed as me…

Your husband,  
Kim JunSu.

 

With one hand still holding the letter YooChun hugged his knees and sobbed. He had read the letter twice and cried even harder the second time. He had been a fool not to read the letter sooner. But he was so angry at JunSu that he just shoved the unread letter deep amongst his papers.

Palming off his tears YooChun then folded the letter before carefully placing it back into the envelope. The letter was so precious he was going to keep it nicely and read it again later.  
JunSu is right I should let YoSeob choose his own life. I’m glad I made the right decision, YooChun thought to himself as he peered towards the outer gate.

~..~..~..~..~

When YoSeob didn’t find his abeoji in his study he immediately when out to the courtyard. He knew it was his abeoji favorite place so while carefully balancing the earthenware tea things he made his way towards the old apple tree. YoSeob almost dropped the tea when he saw his abeoji crying while clutching the letter.

Abeoji…

The young man wondered whether or not to go to his father, Perhaps abeoji wanted to be alone? But if he’s reading the letter does that also mean abeoji is no longer angry at appa? 

He then saw his abeoji looking at the gate as if he was expecting someone. YoSeob’s breath hitched as he gripped the tray tighter, Did abeoji forget? Is he waiting for appa to come home?

Calling softly out to his abeoji, YoSeob then hurried towards the apple tree, “Abeoji,”

YooChun looked at his son’s worried face and smile in reply.

“Abeoji, I’m sorry I took so long with the tea…”

“Pour me some, and for yourself too while we wait,” YooChun said with half closed eyes as he leaned against the gnarled tree trunk.

“Wait? Abeoji, who are we waiting for?” YoSeob asked as he handed his abeoji the fragrant steaming tea.

“Mmm…delicious! Exactly how I like it. Your appa taught you well on how to make tea,” YooChun complimented his son.

“Abeoji, appa is…” YoSeob stopped talking when he heard the squeaking sound of the front gate swinging open.

“Ah…just in time, come join us for tea,” YooChun beckoned the newcomer over.

“Mir…?” A bewildered YoSeob looked at his abeoji before looking back at his boyfriend.

“Annyeong abeonim, “ Mir timidly greeted as he made his way towards the bench and bowed low at YooChun.

“Abeonim? I like that,” YooChun decided as he nodded his head slowly.

“What are you doing here?” YoSeob whispered to Mir.

“I told him to come, and also to keep it a secret from you YoSeobie,” YooChun chuckled softly. He missed teasing his son.

“Abeoji? I don’t understand I thought you didn’t like Mir,” YoSeob looked inquiring at the older man. “Were you waiting for him?”

“I thought we could spend the weekend together to get to know each other better, ne?” YooChun directed his question to his son’s boyfriend.

“Oh yes, abeonim, I promise to cook you delicious meals, anything you want to eat,” Mir enthusiastically nodded.

“Is that so? Well, make sure it is all ready by the time I get back,” YooChun finished his tea and stood up.

“Where are you going to abeoji?” YoSeob asked the minute his abeoji got to his feet.

“Hmm? To go and see your appa of course, I won’t be long I just want to talk to him that’s all,” YooChun slipped on his sandals.

“Abeoji…appa is…” YoSeob couldn’t go on anymore as he felt his eyes tearing up.

“Dead, yes I know. Did you think I forgot?” YooChun gave his son a look that said ‘Did you think I had gone senile?’

“No of course not, I just…” YoSeob looked away as he blinked away tears.

“I’ll be back soon and Mir the kitchen is that way,” YooChun pointed to the left with a grin.

~..~..~..~..~

“JunSu-ah… I’m sorry it took me so long to read that letter,” YooChun crouched down by the river bank that was a mere 30 minutes walk from their home.  
He and YoSeob had scattered JunSu’s ashes on this very spot weeks ago. JunSu had chosen there because he believed that his spirit would always be free and flowing like the river as he didn’t want to be cooped up. This shady part of the river was also one of their favorite place for picnics and most of all he would be close to his love.

 

That morning JunSu never made it to the potato farm. He suffered a heart attack while driving and lost control of the truck which then hit a telephone pole. JunSu died on the spot.  
Later YooChun found out that JunSu had stopped at the post office first before making his way to the farm. The post office was further away in town and he always thought that if only JunSu didn’t go he would still be alive. YooChun blamed the letter and when it arrived several days later it had angered him so much that he had refused to open it.

“Su, I miss you so much,” YooChun said as he lightly ran his hands in the cool clear waters.  
“I did as you wanted, I even asked Mir over for the weekend. We’ll see how things go,” YooChun sighed as he went on, “I want nothing more than to join you but I have to stay here for the sake of our son. I promise baby, soon. So until then be patient okay?”  
YooChun kissed his fingers briefly before touching the surface of the water.  
“I’ll talk to you again tomorrow baby,” YooChun got up to go but not before giving the river one last lingering glance.  
End of 12.


End file.
